Laissesmoi t'aimer
by GenuineLeather
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis des années. La vie ne s'est pas arrêtée pour autant. Drago Malefoy parle de ce qu'il ressent, du rejet, de son mal-être. Pourtant, un seul homme pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente : Ronald Weasley. Pourtant, celui-ci, de son côté, n'est pas non plus tout à fait en phase avec lui-même... Lemon soft à venir...


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

Voilà la première fanfiction que je publie sur !  
Je l'avais écrite à l'origine uniquement pour moi, mais une amie m'a poussé à la mettre en ligne!

Voilà donc le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture,  
X.O.X.O  
GenuineLeather

PS : Bien sûr, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la WarnerBros.

* * *

Ce matin, lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux, tu étais déjà réveillé. Pas depuis longtemps, puisque ta place est encore chaude… Je mets mon nez dans ton oreiller. Il sent ton odeur, l'odeur du tabac et du soleil. La porte vient de claquer. Tu viens certainement de partir. Sans même m'embrasser. Je me lève à mon tour. La psyché de ma chambre me renvoie à cette nuit. Il y a des traces de ton passage. Un suçon sur mon cou. Un autre sur ma cuisse. Sur mes omoplates, j'admire les traces de griffures que tu m'as infligées lorsque, dans un râle de plaisir, tu as exprimé ta jouissance.

Mes larmes se mettent à couler sur ma peau d'albâtre. Mon amour pour toi me brûle peu à peu. Quand je te vois, mon cœur s'embrase. Quand je ne te vois pas, mon cœur se brise comme la glace lorsque l'on marche dessus. La nuit, quand tu passes, une heure ou deux, tu ne fais presque pas attention à moi. Ton seul intérêt, c'est ton plaisir. Ton seul intérêt, c'est toi. Je n'existe pas. Tu ne me laisses pas exister. Tu m'oppresses. Tu me détruis. Je ne suis rien avec toi, mais je ne suis rien sans toi non plus. Tu me disque tu n'as pas le temps. Tu me dis que tu es occupé. Pourtant, j'entends ces voix autour de toi quand je t'appelle.

Tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres. Tu ne réponds pas à mes petits mots. Mais quand c'est moi qui ne réponds pas, tu me fais une scène. Quand j'ai envie de prendre ta main dans un lieu public, tu fuis. Mais, en revanche, quand c'est toi qui veux quelque chose, je dois me plier à tes choix.

Parfois, tu viens chez moi à l'improviste. Et toute affaire cessante, je dois m'occuper de toi. Uniquement et spécialement de ta petite personne. Tu as la clef de chez moi, tu as mêmes des affaires à toi qui trainent dans mes placards. Moi, je n'ai jamais pu mettre mes les pieds chez toi. Je ne sais même pas où tu habites. Je t'ai supplié de me le dire. Mais tu me dis que tu n'as pas le temps.

Mes larmes coulent encore. Elles coulent sur mon corps brûlé par le froid de mon appartement. J'ai froid mais je ne veux pas m'habiller. Je ne veux pas me laver non plus. Je veux juste garder ton odeur sur ma peau.

Je viens de remarquer que tu as pris de l'argent dans mon portefeuille. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne compte plus l'argent que tu me prends. Tu me dis que tu travailles, mais tu ne m'as pas dit où. Tu connais tout de ma vie. Mais je ne connais presque rien de la tienne.

Tu as oublié ton briquet sur ma coiffeuse. Cela veut dire que tu reviendras dans la journée.

Il faut que je range. Nous nous sommes un peu emportés cette nuit. Il y a des morceaux de mes vêtements que tu as déchirés dans ta passion. S'y sont mêlés des morceaux de verre. Je viens de me couper le doigt. Mon sang se mêle à mes larmes. Je m'effondre sur le sol, en pleurs.

Mes bibelots sont éparpillés de partout. Le seul encore intact, c'est la photo de toi que j'avais pris un jour où nous étions allés nous promener au parc, en bas de chez moi. Tes cheveux tombent harmonieusement sur tes épaules. Ton visage est serein. Sur ton arcade et ta lèvre inférieure sont apparus deux piercings.

Tu as beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Tu as grandis. Tu t'es musclé. Ta peau s'est embruni légèrement. Comme si le soleil s'était installé sous ta peau. Tes yeux bleus sont comme l'océan. Profonds. Durs. Dangereux. On peut s'y noyer. Je m'y suis même déjà noyé. Tes bras sont forts et doux. Ils savent donner l'amour mais aussi la brutalité. Surtout la brutalité.

La première fois que nous nous sommes revus depuis la guerre, tu m'as frappé. Juste une fois. Mais ton ami, lui, s'est acharné sur moi. J'ai encore la cicatrice sur mon arcade. « Voilà, comme ça, toi aussi tu seras un balafré » a-t' il dit. Et tu as ri. Tu as ri si fort que cela m'a blessé encore plus que ton poing qui s'est écrasé sur ma joue. Vous m'avez laissé là. Sans rien. Vous m'avez dépouillé et vous êtes partis.

On a fini par me trouver. On m'a interrogé. On m'a dit que mes agresseurs risquaient de revenir. Je n'ai pas osé leur dire que je n'attendais que ton retour, et surtout ton amour. Je ne t'en voulais pas. Je ne t'en veux toujours pas.

J'ai fini par te recroiser un soir. Tard. Tu avais bu plus que raison. Et tu disais que ta miss-je-sais-tout t'avait flanqué à la porte. Je n'attendais que ça. Tu es venu à la maison. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Tu t'es juste endormi, la tête sur mes genoux. Tu as pleuré cette nuit-là. Et depuis tu reviens assez souvent.

Tu passes, tu pars. Tu me jures qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments. Que je ne suis qu'un coup, comme ça, parmi d'autre. Quand tu me dis ça, c'est l'orage dans ma tête. Le tonnerre gronde. C'est moi tout entier qui pars en fumée.

Dans la cuisine, la vaisselle d'hier s'est empilée sur celle de la semaine passée. Je plonge les mains dans l'eau chaude. Je repense à la dernière fois que tu es resté avec moi. Ce matin-là, tu m'avais réveillé avec douceur, juste avec un tendre baiser. Tu m'avais aidé à ranger nos ébats de la veille. Nous avions fait la vaisselle ensemble. Et cela avait tourné en bataille d'eau. On avait ri comme un couple. Le soir venu, tu m'as embrassé et tu es parti.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant un moment. Mais tu es revenu. Tu reviens toujours. Je crois que tu ne reviens que vers moi. S'il y en a d'autre. Je pense que tu n'y retournes pas. Et si c'est faux, tant pis. Je préfère rester dans mes illusions. Elles sont moins douloureuses que la réalité. Telle est la question : faut-il rester dans une illusion bien heureuse ou alors vivre une réalité brutale et douloureuse.

Mes larmes viennent de se remettre à couler. Et je crie ton prénom pour que tu reviennes. Et j'en pleure, tellement j'ai de peine.

En ce moment, tu me traites encore plus mal qu'avant. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie pour que tu me renvoies toute ta colère dessus ? Je me doute que vivre dans l'ombre du survivant n'est pas chose aisée. Je sais que tu dois réfléchir à ce que nous sommes. Si tu es amoureux ou non. Je sais que tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas ; je crois que je me répète.

Des fois, mon cœur et ma raison se battent. Ma raison me dit que tu es lâche, que tu ne fais que fuir. Mon cœur, lui, répond que tu m'aimes comme ça. Une sorte d'amour vache. Un rapport de force. Ma raison rétorque alors que tu ne fais que défier ton balafré. Que tu fais ça pour me défier. M'obliger à m'énerver. Me donner envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis nos études. J'ai dit au revoir à mes anciennes convictions. Ces histoires de sang me sortent par les yeux. Sang-pur, sang-mêlé, moldus : et alors ? J'en côtoie des moldus, maintenant, et ils ont autant à apporter qu'un sorcier. Parfois même plus.

Tu sais, je ne demande pas grand-chose. Je ne demande que ton amour. Il est 17h00. Tu n'es toujours pas revenu. Tu ne viendras pas. Je le sais. Tu dois surement allumer tes cigarettes autrement. Je ne fume pas, mais j'adore ton odeur de tabac et de soleil. Ca me rappelle de tendres souvenirs… Que je n'évoquerais pas tout de suite... J'ai passé ma journée à t'attendre. Encore.

Je n'ai pas eu envie de peindre.

Je t'ai dit que je peignais ? Et que je vendais des toiles ?

Tu ne m'as pas demandé en même temps. Tu n'as jamais le temps. Un jour, j'ai pourtant essayé de te parler de ma vie. Mais tu m'as dit que cela t'étais égal. Alors je n'ai pas insisté. Je n'insiste jamais.

J'aimerais que tu restes plus souvent avec moi. J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses tous les jours. J'aimerais que tu me dises des mots tendres. J'aimerais… Mais cela ne compte pas ce que je voudrais. Ce que je veux.

Il est 20h00. Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. Je n'ai même pas faim. Je n'ai toujours pas pris ma douche. Tu ne viendras plus, je le sais. Je regarde encore une fois par la fenêtre, juste pour savoir si tu n'es pas juste en train d'attendre en bas de mon immeuble.

J'espère voir ta foutue chevelure rousse qui me rend fou avec ses légères ondulations… Mais rien. Toujours rien. Juste de la pluie. Des milliers de goutes de pluies. Mais un seul Weasley, cher à mon cœur.

Je me rappelle qu'un jour, tu m'as dit adorer la pluie, les orages, et le vent, alors que je les ai en horreur. Pour dire la vérité, ils m'effraient. Ils me terrorisent. Je ne me sens protégé que dans le creux de tes bras. Uniquement dans le creux de tes bras. Ta peau est chaude, rassurante.

Tu as laissé un de tes pulls en laine épaisse, que tu affectionnes tant. C'est très éloigné de ce que je porte d'habitude, mais… Mais quand j'enfile ce petit bout de toi, je me sens tout de suite mieux. Comme si ce pull, c'était toi, mais sans vraiment être toi.

C'est d'ailleurs le pull que tu laisses toujours ici. J'ai beau te le préparer pour que tu le reprennes… Tu l'enfiles. Tu me dis avoir chaud, et tu le laisses ici, avec ton odeur. C'est comme si tu voulais que je le garde.

Il est 22h00. Je suis fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Physiquement, moralement. Quand j'atteins enfin mon lit, mes draps sentent encore ton odeur. L'odeur du tabac froid et du soleil. Et c'est en larme que je m'endors. En sachant pertinemment que tu n'es pas venu, et que je t'ai attendu, toute la journée.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre! Le deuxième arrivera... quand il arrivera. (C'est pas que j'ai une dissertation de philosophie en parallèle, mais presque.)

Les raisons du rating T arriveront dans les prochains chapitres.

X.O.X.O  
GenuineLeather


End file.
